


Nick's Revenge

by milk_and_glitter



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has played a rather cruel prank on Nick.  Nick decides to get back at him, with Roger's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick's Revenge

Nick glanced at Roger. They both giggled. Simon was gonna regret ever replacing Nick’s favorite scented soap with milk and food coloring. 

They’d cleverly disguised a can of whipped cream as shaving cream. Then they'd swapped it out with Simon's shaving cream. His reaction was going to be absolutely delicious. 

John walked into the room. “Hey Nick,” he said, “I need your help getting back at Simon.”

“What for?” Nick asked. He was getting the oddest feeling of apprehension. 

“He knew I was out of shaving cream and then replaced his with whipped cream.”

Roger started laughing very quietly.


End file.
